


Season of Giving

by NinjagoZaneFan14



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoZaneFan14/pseuds/NinjagoZaneFan14
Summary: A "The Next Generation" Ninjago Christmas fanfic. On Christmas Eve, all of the teenage children of the ninja are spending time with their families. Except for one, who no longer has one. This story chronicles all of them during the holidays, through the ups and downs. But despite the cold, joy and light will be spread throughout Ninjago.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and snowy afternoon in Ninjago on Christmas Eve, and the teenage children of the ninja were walking about and looking in store windows at the things on display. They were all in warm winter clothes, scarves and hats. Snowflakes gently fell from the sky everywhere.

They were walking past a electronic store when suddenly Tara, the daughter of Cole, saw a pair of blue and black headphones on display.

She blew her similarly colored hair out of her face and gasped a little. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen those anywhere. I've only seen them online!"

"Well technically speaking, that would mean you would have seen them," Morgan said.

Tara nodded, she was used to these kinds of logical statements from Morgan. Morgan _was_ a robot after all, built by Zane and Pixal.

"They look nice, did you have it on your Christmas list?" Xavier, Lloyd's son, asked.

"Actually, I already have a pair, I got them as a present from my dad a while ago as sort of 'start of the Christmas season' present. But I couldn't find them in stores _anywhere_ afterwards. They were sold out." Tara explained.

"But if you already have them, why would you need another pair?" Morgan asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Tara smiled. "They are really high quality headphones and I wanted to get a pair as a present for Aaron when he comes to visit. He's supposed to arrive tonight."

"Oh, that would be a kind gift for your cousin," Morgan agreed happily.

Aries nodded. "He'd love it."

With a look at her watch, Tara looked at the door of the store. "I gotta see if I can buy it. Do you guys mind if I...??"

"That's fine, we'll see you later at the tree lighting, right?" Isaac said with a laugh.

Tara gave him a smirk and started to walk to the store's door. "Like you could keep me away! I'm helping with it! See you guys later!"

The others laughed and kept walking.

"You know I should probably get going too," Isaac said. "I always help my mom and my sister bake cookies before the tree lighting."

"Just as long as you remember to not let your dad try to bake them with his lightning powers. Remember that charred chocolate chip cookie batch you told us about last year?" Xavier reminded.

Isaac laughed. "Yeah, I remember. Hey, Morgan do you want to come with? You and your parents are staying with us until after the tree lighting, after all."

Morgan nodded happily. "Yes, I'll come with."

Isaac smiled then started to run off in the snow covered sidewalk, Morgan followed him quickly.

"We'll see you guys later!!" Isaac called back to Aries and Xavier.

"Okay! Don't slip on the ice, guys!" Xavier called back.

"We won't!" Isaac said, sliding a bit on the ice but caught himself, and laughed. "We'll _try_ not to!"

Xavier shook his head with a grin, then looked at Aries and frowned. "You're quiet. Something wrong?"

Aries forced a smile. "No, I'm ok."

Xavier smiled. "Okay, if you say so. ...I should probably go home too, all of my relatives are probably even there already."

"Really? All of them?" Aries asked.

"Yeah, my parents obviously then my grandfather, my grandmother, my great-uncle, my great-aunt, my father's cousin, his wife, their daughter, my half-uncle, his wife, and their kids," Xavier said, trying to remember. "My other half-uncle and his wife can't be there but it's almost my entire family."

"That's a lot of family," Aries said, surprised.

"Yeah," Xavier admitted. "And my dad is going to want to know where I am so I can greet them as the..." he put the next words in air quotes. "'Next Green Ninja.'"

"I guess you better get going then." Aries said with a huff of a laugh.

Xavier nodded and adjusted his scarf so it looked more neat than the mess of fabric it was before. "Are you going to have trouble getting back in the snow or..?"

Aries shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Luckily the vehicles have good traction in the snow and ice."

"Alright, see you later then," Xavier said, waving goodbye then started going back in the direction of where he left his vehicle.

Aries waved goodbye back then frowned when Xavier was far enough away. He sighed sadly then started to go back to his own vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara looked around the electronic store then walked over to the sales counter.

"Hey, um, I'm interested in buying those headphones in the window," She said to the cashier hopefully.

The cashier had spiky red and black hair and a look of boredom on his face.

"Oh, well, those are the last pair," the cashier said dully, and went over to the window.

"How much are they?" Tara asked.

"35 dollars," The cashier said, looking at the tag.

Tara blinked. "35 dollars?"

"Yep," The cashier said simply. "They're on sale, usually they're 40 dollars."

"I only have 30.." Tara said and looked in her wallet, almost as if hoping for more money to suddenly appear in the sleeves.

"Well, that's a shame. They're pretty popular, if you don't get it, I'm sure someone else will."

"Is there any more of a discount I can get? A coupon? Something?" Tara asked. "Maybe a Christmas Eve special? A Christmas spirit super sale?"

"It's _already_ on sale," The cashier said, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Tara said with a sigh and went to the door. "Well thanks anyway.."

As she left, she heard a scoff from the cashier. Tara frowned and walked onto the sidewalk.

Now what was she going to do? How would she get another 5 dollars? How-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a hurried young mailman carrying a large amount of packages crashed into her.

"Ah!" Both of them cried out as the packages and themselves fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!" The mailman asked, getting up worriedly.

Tara brushed the snow off of her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The mailman helped her up. "I am so sorry. I have to get these heavy packages delivered really fast. Or the people expecting the packages _and_ my grandfather are going to be super upset."

Tara took a few presents off the ground. "Do you want some help? Maybe if I deliver some of them with you, then it will go faster. I think you're going the same way I'm going anyway, one of these are for my parents."

The mailman nodded his head and picked up the rest of the packages. "That'd be great! Let's go!"

So they both took off quickly in the snow, trying to be careful and not drop the packages.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac opened the door of his lively, decorated suburban house and entered. “Hello? We’re home!” 

Suddenly, a tween girl with orange hair bound over to him from the kitchen. “Isaac! You’re back!”

With a laugh, Isaac hugged his younger sister. “Yeah! Hey, Ada!” 

Morgan came in after Isaac with a smile and closed the door behind her. 

Ada grinned at her. “Hi, Morgan!” Ada looked back at her brother. “Do you guys want to help us with the Christmas cookies? We’re making another batch of them.” 

“Of course! I’m glad we got back in time,” Isaac said, taking off his snow boots then headed into the kitchen with Ada.

Morgan nodded in agreement, taking off her boots as well then following them. “Indeed!”

As soon as they walked into the bright kitchen they were greeted with warmth from the baking oven and the pleasant aroma of chocolate, cookies, and sweet sugary icing. 

Isaac and Ada’s mom, Nya, looked up from decorating some tree-shaped cookies. She smiled welcomingly. “Isaac! Morgan!”

Ada went over to her. “They want to help us with the cookies.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Nya said then looked at Isaac and Morgan and slowly at the small trail of snow they left behind. “You guys get changed out of those wet snowy clothes and we’ll start the next batch.”

Isaac nodded and went to go do so. 

“You know where the guest room you and your family are staying in right?” Nya asked Morgan.

She nodded in reply. “Yes. Thank you.” She bowed a little in gratitude and went upstairs to get changed. 

Once she was done and was wearing warm soft clothes, she found her father, Zane, sitting at a desk in another room, holding something in his hand.

“Father?” Morgan wondered, walking into the room. “What are you doing?” 

Zane looked up. “Oh, hello, Morgan. I’m just working on something for your mother.” 

“What is it?” Morgan asked curiously. 

“A heart-shaped necklace.” Zane explained, holding the necklace up his own neck to demonstrate. “I’m constructing it myself with metal and jade.” 

Morgan smiled. “I think she’ll love it.”

“Really?” Zane said with a relieved smile. “I’m glad to hear you think so.” 

“If only I had something in mind to give Isaac.” Morgan said wistfully. “I got a gift for everyone else but what to give Isaac as a gift is challenging.” 

Zane tried to reassure her. “You’ll figure it out.”

“You think so?” Morgan asked. 

“Of course.” Her father got up and gave her a hug. “You think of the best ideas.”

Morgan though grateful, felt a bit sheepish. “Well, I’m not sure about that.” 

“Do not be so hard on yourself.” Zane said, putting the necklace in secret compartment in his luggage.. “Now. I had better go find your mother, she said she was finding more lights. You go see what that delectable smell is.” 

Morgan nodded her head and went to join the cookie-making. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xavier parked his vehicle outside of his house. If you could call it a house. It was more like a mansion merged with a dojo, since his family was quite wealthy. 

He looked at the amount of cars that were parked from his various family, looking at the welcoming light of the windows with honestly a bit of dread. He jumped of out his vehicle, his feet crunching loudly into the snow beneath him. 

“Well..” Xavier said under his breath as flecks of freezing snow brushed against his face. “Time to go be ‘the next chosen one.’” 

He got to the big mahogany door and knocked.

His father, Lloyd Garmadon, opened the door and smiled. “There you are.”

Xavier smiled and came in into the hall, following his father into the large living room where the rest of his family was. The room was warm and joyful, a fire crackled brightly in the fireplace and the large Christmas tree in the corner twinkled with golden lights. His family was smiling and laughing amongst each other. 

“We were starting to wonder where the next chosen one was.” Lloyd said.

Xavier’s smile faltered a bit but tried to keep his spirits up. He saw his grandfather and grandmother come over.

Garmadon gave him a hug. “Xavier, how is my grandson?” 

“I’m doing good.” Xavier said, hugging him back.

Misako gave Xavier a quick hug as well. “Oh, he’s grown up so much.”

“We didn’t see him all that long ago,” Garmadon said to Misako with a bit of confusion with a huff of a laugh.

“I know,” Misako said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “But I’m still amazed all the same.”

Lloyd ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ll go check on how Jenna is doing with the cooking.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Misako said. “Maybe she could use some help.” She followed her son into the kitchen. 

“You catch up with everyone, okay, Xavier?” Lloyd called behind him. 

Xavier nodded self-consciously “Yeah. Will do, dad.” He went to the Christmas tree where the rest of his family was.


End file.
